


The Powers of Whipped Cream

by nikonic



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Meeting the Parents, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tumblr Prompt, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikonic/pseuds/nikonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Daisy won't stop rambling, Bobbi puts the whipped cream to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Powers of Whipped Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to accept that anything during the "Parting Shot" episode happened. Absolute, complete and utter refusal. 
> 
> Thus I wrote fluff because that episode had way too many feels. 
> 
> Anyway, this piece spawned from the following tumblr post: 
> 
> Person A is panicking or freaking out about something that’s no big deal and won’t stop talking about it to B. B is chill and listening to A rant while making a dessert and putting whipped cream on it. B then decides to spray a little bit of the whipped cream in A’s mouth to cut them off mid sentence and tell them to calm down.
> 
> Please enjoy. Oh, and as always, I own nothing.

"Do you understand? Who am I kidding? You don't understand. They're your parents. Well you know that, as they are your parents. But do you understand how poorly I interact with parents? Twelve foster homes, Bobbi. Twelve. I'm not good with adults. Hell I'm barely an adult myself. I had so many bowls of lucky charms for dinner last night that I gave myself a stomach ache. I shouldn't even be allowed to call myself an adult. Much less meet other adults to discuss adulthood." 

Daisy's rant continues without so much as a break for air. Bobbi, however, is used to the lung capacity of her girlfriend and continues making dessert. The only good thing about the ongoing ramblings of a frantic inhuman is that it protects said dessert from being picked apart by greedy, sugar-hungry fingers. 

"Your parents are probably normal and sweet, and you're you, and you're an Amazonian goddess for fuck's sake... Are they as good looking as you? Not that it matters, but it kind of matters. And they're expecting me to be what exactly? What did you tell them about me? Do I need to wear a dress? Should I be girly? What do I do? I know I shouldn't create an earthquake or something in the middle of tea time with the Morses, but how does someone have tea? Does it involve white gloves and little sandwiches? Are we even having tea?" 

Bobbi bites back a chuckle at the mental image of her Georgia parents having a tea party like a socialite family from Manhattan. More likely than not, there will be sweet tea. As in the kind that comes iced in a mason jar with a lemon. Her father will likely make some stupid joke just to get a rise out of her mother, who will roll her eyes and insist that we "just can't take him anywhere." They'll both love on Daisy, happy to take another "baby bird" under their wing.

"And if we're not having tea, what the hell are we doing? What do families even do for talking and catching up? Is it like Leave It To Beaver? I could download all the episodes and watch them to get a good idea of family life. I mean I'm still probably going to suck at it... Did I mention twelve foster homes? But if you think it'll help, then I can definitely watch as many as I can. What if they hate me, Bobbi? This is ridiculous. We should cancel. Or you should cancel because they can't hate you. We could have a mission or I could get the flu. This is a bad idea." 

The last layer of the dessert is a simple whipped cream topping, which will last all of three minutes before Bobbi's father dips his fingers into it as a "tasting test," which will prompt her mother's perfected eye roll. Bobbi holds the nozzle steadily to swirl the whipped cream across the top evenly as Daisy steamrolls through the ever-growing list of anxieties due to the upcoming meet-and-greet. 

"But really, what do I wear? This is important, Bob... It's a big fucking deal. I never meet people's parents. Partly because I'm a sarcastic asshole who is missing a brain-to-mouth filter. Though mostly it's because I'm really, really not good at it. This is going to go horribly! Holy shit they're going to..."

The rant is interrupted mid-sentence when Bobbi turns the nozzle of the can towards Daisy and opens fire, filling the inhuman's mouth with mounds of whipped cream. "Rockstar, calm down. Everything will be okay, and they will love you. Just be yourself." Daisy's about to argue, but she's struggling to swallow all the whipped cream. Bobbi kisses her sweetly, just on the corner of her lips. "Everything will be fine, and if they say anything out of line, I'll come prepared," the blonde agent laughs, shaking the whipped cream can pointedly. 

Bobbi makes a mental note to actually buy more whipped cream because spraying her father in the face sounds just as appealing as using it to quiet Daisy.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please leave comments if there's a particular storyline you'd like to see. All reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated.


End file.
